Friends just like before
by Arianna4President
Summary: "Friends just like before,It's so hard for me be able to admit it's just been a game, not a big deal, but I fell in love with you" Seddie songfic


**Hiiiii!**

**Well, today I've herd this song on an italian talent show, and I loved it! **

**So I translated in english (the sentences in the parenthenses) and I wrote this fanfiction... not one of my best, but read it anyway!  
**

**It's late and I'm pratically asleep, so forgive my errors and review! :D**

* * *

Scusa

_(Apology)_

_so che e' soltanto un'altra scusa_

_(I know it's just another apology)_

_ti siedo di fianco_

_(I sit next to you)_

_ed e' come se non fossi qui_

_(And it's like I'm not even here)_

It was late in the afternoon, when I entered the Groovy Smoothie and spotted Sam.

I let out a small smile and sat next to her, but she was so busy staring at a red-haired boy making out with a cute girl that she barely noticed me.

" Hey Sam! "

Silence.

" Sam? "

Silence.

" Saaaam? "

Silence.

" Samantha Puckett! "

Again silence.

" Hey, I've got a bag of bacon with me! " I almost screamed, knowing that that would work.

" Bacon? Where? " she asked in fact, turning around and noticing me " Oh, it's just you, Fredenstein... where's the bacon? " she added, smirking.

I laughed " Saying that I have bacon is the only way catch your attention, lately. You're way too interested in your ex and his new girlfriend's movements "

Sam snorted, glancing at the table where the two guys were still making out " I guess you're right... but I just _can't_ get over it... "

_E parli _

_(And you talk)_

_non riesco a sentirti ma tu parli _

_(I can't listen to you but you talk)_

_mi chiedi di capirti _

_(You ask me to understand you)_

_e non e' facile dire di si _

_(And it's not easy saying yes)  
_

" Sam, you just should... " I began, before she cut me off.

" They're coming over here! Quick, hug me! "

" What? " I asked, confused.

Sam snorted again " Just let them belive I've got another boyfriend! "

I sighed, moving my arms around her " I don't think it's a really good idea... "

_Mandi in pezzi il mio cuore _

_(You break my heart)_

_e pretendi di _

_(and you expect)_

_di potertela cavare cosi' : _

_(to get away with it)_

" Come on, Fredorito, come closer, I'm not that ugly! "

Oh, I knew she wasn't ugly... she was beautiful... the way her eyes shine, her smile, the smell of her hair, _everything_... oh, did I mention I was in love with her?

I hug her closer, her perfume making my heart best faster. I felt her hair against my chest, and I just wished we could have staied like that forever.

Her ex, Mark, and his new girlfriend were coming closer, and before I could have thought of doing something, Sam pressed her lips onto mine in a quick kiss.

It lasted a few seconds, more or less like our first kiss, but it was all it needed to make me feel a spark. I hug her closer, moving one of my hand in her hair.

Whene we broke apart, Mark and his girlfriend were gone: they didn't even see us.

_"Amici come prima" _

_("Friends just like before")_

_mi costa una fortuna _

_(It's so hard for me)_

_riuscire ad ammettere che _

_(be able to admit)_

_e' stato solo un gioco _

_(It's just been a game)_

_un affare da poco, _

_(Not a big deal,)_

_ma sono innamorata di te _

_(But I fell in love with you)  
_

Sam laughed, looking at my face " You look shocked, Freddifer! Come on, it was just a little kiss, it meant nothing! No big deal! "

" Yeah, sure... " I managed to say, trying to smile.

_Too bad it meant something to me..._

" I mean, friends... well, frenemies just like before, right? " she asked, drinking her smoothie.

" Sure thing " I faked a smile, before she started talking about something else.

_E' tardi _

_(It's late)_

_per tornare indietro adesso e' tardi _

_(It's late to get back now)_

_vorrei riempire il vuoto_

_(I would fill the empty space)_

_che ora lasci qui dentro di me (That you leave inside of me)_

_Mi alzo da questa sedia _

_(I get up from the chair)_

_vado via di qui_

_ (I go away from here)_

_non mi volto mentre dici cosi' : _

_(I don't turn around when you say:)_

Almost an hour later, we got up from our our chairs and after I payed (for both of us, as usual) we got out of the local.

As soon as I felt the cold air of the night, I took a deep breath.

I just kissed the girl I was deeply in love with, and she didn't feel anything. It was just a _little kiss_, as she called it.

_"Amici come prima" _

_("Friends just like before")_

_non vale piu' la pena_

_(It doesn't worth it anymore)_

_considerando il fatto che _

_(considering that)_

_e' stato solo un gioco _

_(It's just been a game)  
_

_ti sarai divertito, _

_(You probably got fun)  
_

_ma ti amo e non so neanche perche' _

_(but I love you and I don't even know why)_

" Well, the kiss was kinda fun " Sam had to admit, smiling, before turning around to go home " We should do it more often! "

I knew she was just kidding, but she didn't know how much I would have loved those words were true.

* * *

**Well, there was it... review, pretty plese! :D**


End file.
